Unmanned vehicles (e.g., unmanned aerial vehicles) are known for their use in combat zones. In combat zones, they are often used to surveille an area, damage a structures, or lethally wound a potential enemy combatant. The use of unmanned vehicles can go far beyond the aforementioned examples, especially outside of a combat zone and in a commercial setting. Businesses of all sorts are now developing innovative ways to use unmanned vehicles to benefit their business.